Songs for the Haven City soul
by Chocobo-Angel
Summary: When he fell into the dark eco he thought that he was surely going to die. From then on he sat on Jak’s shoulder, in hope that he found find something…someone that would love him as this furball that he was now, love him as a real person.
1. Sig's not one of us!

**Disclaimer: I dont't own anything other than my copies of the games and songs.**

_This was a challenge that a friend issued me, I decided to take her up on it. The challenge is this: Write the names I give you down, then hit randomize on your I-pod, whatever comes up you **have **to do. 500+ words each. I'll show you my list at the bottom of the page. so yeah, this is the first of ten._

* * *

Sig remembered his banishment clearly. It had been after Damas was thrown into the wasteland, the people had lined up on the streets to see who was going to die next. Mothers looked for sons and daughters and spouses looked for their other halves. He knew that the rise against the Krimzon guard was pointless, yet he was still fiercely loyal to the fallen leader. He remembered the stares; the screaming of the crowd was drowned out by the guards who flanked the prisoners.

He did not want to die, but he wasn't about to let Praxis win, never again.

The wasteland was cruel, picking the weak off one by one. Between lack of water and the constant metalhead attacks few lived to see the small city. Sig was one of the lucky ones.

He still had nightmares of that night, the explosions melding together to form one massive sound. The shouts of the innocent people that were killed rang in his ears like church bells; he had disgraced his father by leading this raid. His father had been a man high in power at the time of the upraise, he had plotted to kill the royal family that they swore to protect. His father had killed the king's wife himself, made Mar watch.

**_He is not one of us!_**

His father died at his hand, that night he lost his mothers trust and his eye. If he had been faster Damas would still be in power with his wife and son at his side. The Kid was more than likely dead, yet both he and Sig held hope. Sig hoped for redemption, he needed to make up for his father's poor judgment! Even if it meant he had to go back to Haven, even if he had to die!

He had to redeem himself!

Deception was his lover; he had made a new identity to look for the Kid. He knew he was asking for trouble. He would not forget, he would not forgive! He lied to the guards, he lied to Krew, and he lied to Jak.

He killed as many Krimzon goons as he could without getting caught. He was still a killer. His good eye drifted shut, he hated living like this but he had little choice in the matter. He ran his hand over his face; he needed to make sure he was still alive. The computerized lens was a bit worse for the wear, but it felt like he was in one piece.

A women shouting echoed in his head. _"Get out of here! You killed them both! Traitor! Murderer!"_ that day had been the last he had seen his mother. She was dead now, and like a good son he still went and paid his respects, even if she thought he was a traitor he still kept the memories of bedtime stories close to his heart.

He remembered the day he was banished very clearly. It was the day that the Sig everybody knew died.

* * *

**My list is:**

**Jak -When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls  
Daxter -Crashed by Daughtry  
Seem -You found me by Kelly Clarkson  
Damas -He lives in you by the Lion king (I had been babysitting and had no chance to clean before I got the challange)  
Razor -Nasty girl by Nitty (freind wanted to see if it was the song he was thinking of)  
Torn -Time of dying by Threedays Grace  
Pecker (cause he gets no love) -Broken by Seether ft. Amy lee  
Samos -I kissed a girl by Katy Perry (that ones gunna suck)  
**_Sig -Not one of us by the Lion King_**  
Ashelin -Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry**

**Some of these are going to be tough. I'll update whenever I get a chance, not going to be in this order though. If you have any ideas as to how I can do some of these please give me a shout. Or just reveiw telling me if you hate it or love it!  
**


	2. Razor's Nasty girls

**Disclaimer: I dont own.**

* * *

Without fail he had a new woman on his arm every week.

Not because he was trying to prove he was strait. Far from that actually. He was looking for a girl who was not as annoying as most of these were. They wanted money, cars, and sex. It sickened him. All the girls he took home were one-night stands; He didn't even know the name of half of them. Including the one attached to his arm. She was talking animatedly, waving he free arm as she talked about the island town that she grew up in. He skin was an exotic cameral color, and chocolate tresses fell to her shoulder blades. She looked too much like his last date; someone might think he had settled on her.

"And 'ven I says to him 'touch me and you die! It 'vas funny!"

And then there was that accent, if it could be called that. She was indeed pretty, but he wasn't interested by her looks.

When you raced for a living, even if you were retired, you never gave it up. Just driving down the street at hardly legal speeds could provide a slight thrill. That was the reason that most of them didn't last long, they hated that he drove so fast off the track. This one was beginning to show her fear, eyes wide and mouth opening in a silent scream. No this one wouldn't even make it to his bed, he liked them vocal.

He bit back a groan; this was the second girl of the evening. He had left his previous date at the bar that he had taken her to. This one was even worse. She had high cheek bones, and slim nose. Gun metal grey eyes had a drunken glint in them as she chattered about how he should get back into racing; she could be his _personal _mechanic. A roll of the eyes and he left her in favor of a woman that was sitting at one of the far tables.

The only redeeming fact that this one had was that she was one hell of a dancer. Her hips swished against his in time to the pulsing music that pounded through the club. She was drunk and high, easy enough to get into her pants.

"Where to now mister man?"

Her voice was a soft purr in his ear, when had she turned around? Her hands wound around his shoulders. His hands found her ass and drug her closer. This one wasn't chattering about anything in particular, and she wasn't overly soft. He hated _soft. _That was part of the reason he hated women so much, they were all soft. They never could build enough muscle. The beat changed to some popular song, and her image was ruined with a squeal.

"Oh! I love this song!"

He wasn't gay; he was just looking for a woman that could be one of the guys. One who wasn't so _soft. _He wasn't gay he assured himself.

* * *

**I adore the way this one came out. Is it OOC? **

**My list is:**

**Jak -When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls  
Daxter -Crashed by Daughtry  
Seem -You found me by Kelly Clarkson  
Damas -He lives in you by the Lion king (I had been babysitting and had no chance to clean before I got the challange)  
**_Razor -Nasty girl by Nitty (freind wanted to see if it was the song he was thinking of)_**  
Torn -Time of dying by Threedays Grace  
Pecker (cause he gets no love) -Broken by Seether ft. Amy lee  
Samos -I kissed a girl by Katy Perry (that ones gunna suck)  
**_Sig -Not one of us by the Lion King_**  
Ashelin -Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry**

**Feedback please?  
**


	3. Ashelin's Hot then cold

**Disclaimer: Nope not yet.**

**_Reader beware: _**_Angst ahead!_**  
**

* * *

They where an off and on again couple. He always wanted to go out, yet when she humored him he would ditch her. He didn't want to stay, but hated to go. Needless to say, it was a slightly awkward time in their relationship. He was not good for her, but she loved him still.

Whenever they fought her father would always be brought up. He would snarl that she was no better than him. They would stay away from each other for a week and then they would be back together with a kiss.

To an outsider it might seem like they weren't going anywhere fast. But behind closed doors they aloud mask to drop.

_He changes his mind more than I change clothes. _She thought idly as his fingers traced a pattern up her bare back. They used to be so close. But now…..everything had changed when her father had thrown Damas out. The long hard days of training seemed so fresh in her mind; they always were after their little _escapades. _They had been younger then, they didn't really know what they were getting themselves into by meeting in those storage closets.

"What's the matter?"

Her voice came out sounding much more bitter than she would have liked. "Nothing"

"You think too much"

"This coming from the man who used to get eight hours of sleep a _week_?"

She hated these moments, they weren't Torn and Ashelin. They were just a couple who had no idea how to make this work. She hated him. He hated her. Yet here they were, covered in sweat panting on her bed. His arms snaked around her waist. He held her close again.

They were polar opposites. Hot and cold. Day and night. Right and wrong.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she had talked to him, his words hammering themselves into her mind.

"You're not going to change! You _ARE_ your father's daughter after all. I don't know what I was thinking!"

He was right; she was her father's daughter. She was selfish and mean to those who worked under her. But he shouldn't judge her! She wanted a better city than what they were living in, was that so wrong? He didn't understand, he _couldn't_ understand the pressure that she was under. His words had stung. She was better than her father….wasn't she?

No, she had taken Jak's rightful spot as ruler; he was a descendant of Mar. She was no better than _him. _She couldn't change the past, she couldn't change herself. And fuck it hurt.

'I want out, I…..I….want to die….but I want to live'

Why did this happen? Why did it have to end this way?

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the ledge she had placed herself on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

She had given up. She was nothing without him, yet every time she had brought him close she pushed him away. He deserved better. They were the only things keeping the other rooted, they were lifelines.

* * *

_I'm not happy with this one at all. Its angsty, I'm angsty. It also felt rushed. Please ignore any grammar and spelling errors on this one. _

_Come on people! I see that this is getting hits! Please review, I need any and all I can get right now. _

**_My list: _**

**Jak -When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls  
Daxter -Crashed by Daughtry  
Seem -You found me by Kelly Clarkson  
Damas -He lives in you by the Lion king (I had been babysitting and had no chance to clean before I got the challange)  
**_Razor -Nasty girl by Nitty (freind wanted to see if it was the song he was thinking of)  
_**Torn -_Time of dying by Threedays Grace  
_Pecker (cause he gets no love) -Broken by Seether ft. Amy lee  
Samos -I kissed a girl by Katy Perry (that ones gunna suck)  
**_Sig -Not one of us by the Lion King_**  
**_Ashelin -Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry_


	4. He found Seem

_**Disclaimer: **I wish. _

* * *

She liked to believe, even after the orange rats reveled themselves, that the Precursors would deliver them to paradise. They were the world's salvation; if not for them they would all be dead. No, no, no. That wasn't right; if it wasn't for Jak they would all be dead. He was the real hero. He had the scars to prove it. She had only seen them once, but that one time had been enough for her to see the twisted anger that boiled underneath.

Even if he had been there to personally save her, she highly doubted that he would have. Orange Lightning would never have let him live it down.

She had let herself drift, everything felt dreamlike. And she didn't want to be woken up. The future looked so bleak now, the monks came and went. The people of Spargus had started to reevaluate their lives.

Gloved fingers brushed over the wasteland-born girls shoulder.

"Are you feeling well? You look pale."

* * *

It was odd that she had let this one into her life, he had even seen her without her face paint, something reserved for those closest to the monks. He had been one of those who had started to change, he had been a mechanic but now he was helping up-keep the temple. He had been by her side, even when the others left.

She had started to hide away from him; the catacombs below had become a frequent spot. Now she didn't know what to think. The monks of ages past had spent their lives looking to become those furballs, or at least become a bit more like them. She let her mind drift back to Jak, Mar she corrected herself. Was he _the Mar? _Or merely named for one of his ancestors? He was after all from the House.

Spargus had come far. The maurder attacks had come less frequently. Metalheads were still out there, few in number with no real leaders. The Golden Order had been all but destroyed. Perhaps it was time that the ways of old made way for the new ones. A young boy on a leaper sped past her, yet people paid the albino girl no mind. This was the first time that she had gone without her 'mask' since she was five. That was when the high priest had taken her in, raised her as though she were a boy.

* * *

"Seem? Are you Okay? _Please _speak to me!"

Now he was worried, she hated seeing him like that.

"I am fine, just leave me be. I need some time to think."

His chocolate eyes lost the light shine in them, and a sigh passed through his lips without permission.

"No! I'm not gunna give you time to mope around! You shouldn't be dwelling in the past, wasn't it you who told me to thrive for the future? Or is that Seem gone?"

She could see the hurt bubble to the surface. She wasn't moping, was she? But he was right. It was time to forget all that happened this past year and move on. There was a bigger plan set into action by Sig, she needed to focus.

* * *

_**Way early update. Please reveiw? Not sure who I'll be doing next, any ideals for the songs? Their listed in the prevous chappies. **_


	5. ?

**_Disclaimer: _**Star bright, Star light, I wish I may, I wish I might.

**_AN: _**_I normally hate Authors notes at the beginning. But Ive decided to test you guys who are still reading this, how ever few you may be. So I challenge you this: Give me the name of the person I used, and the songs that were used. She should be easy to figure out but still. _

_I am also going to be pathetic and beg for reveiws. I need help as to how I'm going to do Jak. His song is When I grow up by the Pussy Cat dolls. I had it partially written, but my computer locked up and I lost it. So please help!_

_Okay, enough of that. The first person who answers all parts of the **riddle, **if you will, gets not only internet chocolate chip cookies, but a place in my Daxter one. Oh and I thought Id mention: this is five hundred words exactly without the AN. Read on before this gets to be longer than the drabble itself.  
_

* * *

She let the pulsing music sound in her ears as she downed another drink, tasting better than the last. Tess knew how she liked her drinks. The blonde ditzy girl was worth something at least. The naughty Ottsel had been turned into a dance club while daxter and Jak were in the wasteland. It was only a matter of time before they returned. They always had, even when they were nine and Jak had fallen into that Wumpbee nest. They were a constant.

_Love me hate me say what you want about me. _

This song had a strong beat that invaded her body, leaving a tickling trail up her spine.

_I've been waiting here forever._

She had waited two years to find and save her, she could wait a bit longer. A man draped himself over her, she had no clue why the men were drawn to her, his girlfriend looked pissed. She didn't care; the people here were rude, crude and pissy.

The song changed. She had no need to worry, why should she? He obviously didn't worry about her, what with him waiting a bit over two years to find her. She knew that he had been captured, but if he had wanted to he could have escaped. She was a survivor, she could live without him, but a selfish part of her yelled that he would _die_ without her. He had no hope. He was replaceable, that much she had proven. Tess had still remained loyal to Daxter; she didn't care if she was called a slut. She just needed somebody to be with.

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go. _

She was free. No one really cared about her, just her father. And even he had turned away from her.

_I'd listen to her cause I know how it hurts, When you lose the one you wanted cause he's taken you for granted, And everything you had got destroyed._

It had been terrifying when the island had been destroyed; her Mother and friends had still been there. The thought still brought tears to her eyes. But in the end it couldn't be helped.

The next night was the same, she had a new guy. But things were looking up; Jak had made contact with Ashelin. He would be back soon.

_The innocence is gone!_

A bitter sigh, this one wasn't anything like Jak. Jak. She missed him more than she thought possible. When she heard that he was back, she went out of her was to avoid him. It wasn't worth the _Drama_, he had probably been told. She didn't think she could look at him the same anymore. But when she was needed she showed up, she had to be a devoted girlfriend, Even if she hated him for leaving her. How could he do that? They were so close, what had happened to them?

_I don't want any substutes, I want him. __**Only him**__._

_

* * *

_

_**Song list.**_

**Jak -When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls  
Daxter -Crashed by Daughtry_  
_**_Seem -You found me by Kelly Clarkson_**  
Damas -He lives in you by the Lion king (I had been babysitting and had no chance to clean before I got the challange)  
**_Razor -Nasty girl by Nitty (freind wanted to see if it was the song he was thinking of)  
_**Torn -Time of dying by Threedays Grace_  
_Pecker (cause he gets no love) -Broken by Seether ft. Amy lee  
Samos -I kissed a girl by Katy Perry (that ones gunna suck)  
**_Sig -Not one of us by the Lion King_**  
**_Ashelin -Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry_

_**Reveiw please?**  
_


	6. Damas lives in all of us

**Disclaimer: **_NANANANANANANANANANA-BATMAN!_

* * *

The day after had been the worst, he had no time to mourn or even feel. His father was dead. Even if he had not been there for him, he still missed him. It had been three days, that's all it took to save the world. Now he was standing in Spargus waiting for the memorial to start.

People were talking about him, how he had been such a friendly and kind man in life. Most spoke with a certain amount of pride in their voices. These people had lost a man that they cherished as a leader, a brother, and advisor, and to a degree a Father. They knew this man; they knew him when he had been kicked out of the city. They had known what made him laugh, cry, and get ticked off. They knew him longer than his own son.

The stories that they told were difficult to believe, the differences standing out, even if the person had been there and taken part in the battle themselves. But this wasn't a funeral. They were acting like it was a party, Men drinking themselves under the table and children running around screaming. Teenagers laid cactus flowers on the table that held a picture of him, and the monks were praying. Yet despite the cherry attitude of the city he felt sickened, his father had died in his arms, and there had been nothing he could do about it. If he had been stronger…he pulled himself out of his mind. It wasn't good to dwell on such thoughts.

A soft noise behind him alerted him that someone wanted a word. This was becoming constant today, people had found out that he was Mar, Damas's son. He turned, a girl that was a few years older than him stood there.

"Your Father was a great man, you should be proud."

"…"

Daxter was around here somewhere, more than likely getting drunk, so he was being his usual self. No need to be someone he wasn't.

"I see. You don't want to talk about it. Its fine, I understand."

He was suddenly angry, what did she know? She hadn't had him die in her arms! He was beginning to see red twitching on the edges of his vision and could feel the electric Dark Eco zipping across his flesh. Yet the girl didn't even twitch.

"It's going to take more than that to scare me, I saw you fight in the arena. He was so happy when he found you; I think he knew all along."

A sad look flashed behind her eyes, but was gone before he could properly address it.

"Even if he's gone, you know that he's still with you. Because you made a bond with him, he will live for as long as you live. And when you die you'll live on through the bonds that you've gathered throughout your life. Even if you can't talk to him, he will always care about you. He died trying to save you; He was doing what a father does best. You're lucky that he cared that deeply about you, I don't think that you know what he was truly like before you came along."

She gave him a look through slightly teary eyes.

"I must go; I have to find my daughter."

And she was gone just as quickly as she had come. Leaving him standing there dumbfounded. Just who was that women? There was something about her, did she know him? He shook his head; He needed to get out of here. He needed to talk to Sig; the man had known Damas better than anyone out here. A little girl holding a bit of Cactus candy ran past him shouting for her Mother. A soft, sad smile danced across his face.

* * *

_**Okay not really like my other ones, because It's from Jak's point of view rather than Damas's. This was inspired by the fact that I just got to that point again in the third game. It just keeps getting more difficult to watch.**_

_**This is actually how my family does Funerals, we celebrate the life that was lost instead of mopeing around. Is this odd? Or just something that all people from Oklahoma do? Mind you me and my branch of the family don't live there, but the others do. I'll try and get Jak's out soon, no promises though. **_

**Song list:**

_**Song list.**_

**Jak -When I grow up by the Pussycat Dolls  
Daxter -Crashed by Daughtry_  
_**_Seem -You found me by Kelly Clarkson_**  
**_Damas -He lives in you by the Lion king_**  
**_Razor -Nasty girl by Nitty  
_**Torn -Time of dying by Threedays Grace_  
_Pecker (cause he gets no love) -Broken by Seether ft. Amy lee  
Samos -I kissed a girl by Katy Perry (that ones gunna suck)  
**_Sig -Not one of us by the Lion King_**  
**_Ashelin -Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry_


	7. Open eyes

_**Disclaimer:** My eyes are open wide; by the way I made it through the day. _

_

* * *

  
_

I have been making some changes in my life, you might get a Daxter chapter but that will be all. I'm abandoning this story. I need to clear my head for more than three days. So if anyone wants to finish up the challenge that's fine, good luck though. Not much else to say, I'm sorry for abandoning this, but I need to spend more time with my family, my moms going in for surgery tomorrow and I'll be waking up early to go with her. I've relised that I have been ignoring them, and real life comes first. Sorry, but that's how it is. I hope you all understand, if not then I pity you. You need to go out get some fresh air and spend some time with your parents/siblings/real life friends.

Once again, Sorry for the disappointment.

Om Nom Nom Nom Nom  
~Chocobo Angel


	8. someone save Dax

**Disclaimer: Guess whos back, back again!**

* * *

When he fell into the dark eco he thought that he was surely going to die. From then on he sat on Jak's shoulder, in hope that he found find something…someone that would love him as this furball that he was now, love him as a real person not just some pet.

He hummed a song that he had heard on the radio today; it was a pretty song, by Haven Liar. His fingers rested on the bar, impatient he tapped his claws against the hard surface. He needed to see his buddy, the one that had never left him, no matter what. Him and Tess had been in a big fight just yesterday, and he desperately needed to talk to someone that would listen. A wild grin lit up his face as Jak entered the bar, not his of course, Tess had kicked him out. He pounced on Jak, landing on his perch, even with the war over he still wore the pauldren.

"She left me, told me it was all my fault that she's like this now."

He wasn't even pretending to be the happy-go-lucky ottsel that he had spent years creating, so no one would see the hurt that he felt every time someone called him a rat.

"Damnit, I'm so sick of this! If I hadn't fallen into that fucking eco I wouldn't be in this mess, precursors be damned."

'_Someone, save me, I'm confused and hurt, I just want to go die under a rock. Then Tess would be happy'_

He hated himself for making her like this. Jak let a gloved had rest on Daxters back, gently rubbing between his shoulder blades. He treated Dax to the drinks and was now dealing with a very affectionate drunken ottsel.

"_**Please, I'm sick of being strong. Just show me what I'm lookin for. I'm lost and confused as hell!"**_

He winced at the drunken voice of his best bud. A small grim passed in a moment as he continued to listen to the modified lyrics of Haven Lair's hit song.

"Who needsh Tessh anyway!"

_That's right_ thought Jak. _Just me and him again._

* * *

_Not really the song that I had planned for Dax, but oh well. I'm back. Song is by **Carolina liar. **_


End file.
